Breast cancer continues to be one of the most threatening neoplasms affecting patients' physiological and psychological status, role function. and relationships with others. The many cancer support groups (CSGs) now available have the potential to assist patients'with cancer to adapt. However. women with breast cancer report unmet needs and have indicated that they are searching for a CSG that can assist them with adaptation. The purpose of the proposed study is to test the efficacy of cancer support groups (CSGs) based on the concept of coaching. an intervention that can meet the needs of these women in a supportive milieu that includes the presence of a caring partner, as well as co-participants sharing similar problems. It is hypothesized that such an intervention will have a positive influence on adaptation to breast cancer. The specific aims of the research component are to: 1) Describe and compare symptom distress. emotional distress. functional status, and interpersonal relationships among women with breast cancer who participate in a CSG with coaching. participate in a similar CSG without coaching, and do not participate in a CSG: 2) Determine subjects' and coaches' perceptions of their adaptation to breast cancer by describing their perceptions of the illness and how it affects their physiological self. self-concept. role function, and interdependence. and their experiences in the research project; and 3) Determine the credibility of Roy's Adaptation Model and its utility for research investigating the effects of a CSG on adaptation to breast cancer. In a 3-group pretest-posttest randomized controlled clinical trial. quantitative data will be collected at 3 8-week intervals. Open-ended interviews will generate qualitative data describing subjects' experiences. The specific aims of the training component of this project are to expand the investigator's: 1) Knowledge of methods of theory development; 2) Knowledge of research methods and data analysis for use in experimental studies; and 3) Knowledge and skills in the use of quantitative and qualitative data in clinical trials promoting and supporting adaptation in seriously ill patients. To achieve these immediate goals, the investigator will engage in formal coursework and work with well-known experts in theoretical, methodological, and content areas. The long-term goal is to become a more competent and productive research scientist. thereby contributing to the scientific body of knowledge about adaptation to serious illness.